Why did you save me
by AH4EVER
Summary: another oneshot


Name- Ai (Love)  
Age-13-14  
Crush- Vice  
Personality- Shy, Quiet, Calm and sensitive.  
Past- When she was 6 her mom sold her to the C.I.A. (OR FBI) and then they went to make the perfect weapon. They made her half human and half robot. (her left side is human and her right is robot.) She looks human.  
Look'.com/stories/13303973/my-drawing I actually drew her(i made up this character for this manga actually)  
Anything Else I Should Know?- She has ocean blue eyes, hates onions, hamburger helper. loves beef noodles and Chocolate cake and chocolate pudding.

"You can't stay out to long. Go there then come **STRAIGHT** back." Mike said to me as if we hadn't gone over this a million times. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to get in any trouble. You know me better than that. I'm just going to get pudding." I said calmly, even though I hadn't been outside the FBI's walls for months. Eight to be exact. I would usually be allowed to go to a park or something, but they've been too busy to take me. And I haven't seen my mom in seven and a half years. We haven't even talked since she sold me to the FBI. Mike sighed. "I know Ai. Just, promise you won't be long." Mike was the nice guard at the base. Don't get me wrong, the others are nice to me to, but Mike's different. He's like a half friend. He actually cared about me. "I promise." With that I went out into the sunshine. It stung my eyes for a minute, but I quickly adjusted. Before I knew it I was at a cute little corner store. I walked in and went straight to the chocolate pudding. I picked up a couple and glanced over a bit and saw beef noodles. My fav! I grab some of them, paid, and got out of there. Why did my mom willingly sell me to the FBI? Matter of fact, what was the price on me? Not that I cared, but wouldn't anyone be curious? I got back rather quickly (no stopping to smell the roses for me) so I went directly to where Mike would be waiting to make sure I was fine, and eat some pudding of course. "Hey Mike." I said calmly. But as I got closer to him, I saw he was hurt, real bad. Most of the calmness went away as I stared at him. I thought I was seeing things. I ran over to him. He looked as if he was shooing me away. I didn't realize I had dropped the bag of noodles and pudding (which probably wasn't good for them) but I didn't care. My friend was in trouble. I finally got to him breathing hard. "What happened?" I asked franticly. "Get out of here Ai. He's here. He's looking for you. Leave, run." He looked as if he was about to cry. "Who's he?" I said about to cry myself. He pulled me closer and with a breath that could have been his last, said one word. "Vice." I knew who he was talking about. I wasn't supposed to but I did. Mike had told me about him. But I was shocked such a guy, robot, ultimate, thing would be looking for me. "Run, Ai. And be careful." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I-I-I is sorry Mike." I ran out of there as fast as I could to the edge of a near-bye forest. I tripped over a branch and almost fell off a cliff. "Careful, Ai." I jumped so much I fell. "AAAAA!" I screamed a scream I never knew I could. The mysterious guy jumped off after me. I shut my eyes, hoping the bottom would hurt that much, but it didn't come. Instead I was in the arms of the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. His eyes gleamed with a bad boy charm and his dark hair drifted in the slight wind. I was no expert but he was smokin'! And here I was staring before his voice cut me off. "You alright?" he asked. I shyly looked away (and probably blushed.) but answered because he just saved me, it would be extremely rude not to. "Yeah. But Why Did You Save Me?" I asked curiously. He smirked. I had just realized he was still holding me. "You want down?" He asked questioningly. "Um……It doesn't matter." I said quietly. We just stared at each other for what felt like forever. Then out of nowhere, he leaned in so close I felt his warm breath on my neck as he spoke his next words. "Can I do something? I don't bite." He said, smirk returning. I probably blushed like hell now. I nodded. He kissed me softly then it got rougher. He pulled away. Had I done something wrong? I mean, I didn't have any practice or anything. "Do you want to know why I saved you?" I nodded again. He paused. "I've seen you before and I knew right then that you were supposed to be with me. I had to save you. I love you, Ai." I was so shocked. What a crazy day. He kissed me again. "I-I-I" I started but stopped. How does one go about saying something equal to that? "I love you to." I didn't know why, but I did. We both smiled. He put me down and took my hand. We walked hand-in-hand into the forest.


End file.
